


[Podfic] Catching Pieces of a Fallen Sky

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Community: podfic_bingo, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Repods Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Ray and Frank are the only survivors of the Jersey Queen, an independent freighter hit by (space!) pirates. In the chaos, the doomed ship took a blind jump through the hyperways, leaving them stranded in a dark and lonely quadrant of space.</em> </p><p>
  <em>Mikey and Gerard are the last remaining crew of a legendary "ghost" ship, the Ravenkroft which has been lost for the fifty years since the War that Broke the Stations. They've been avoiding inhabited space due to emotional scarring from the loss of their crew, and a feeling of isolation due to the fact that they are in fact cyborgs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They pick up Ray and Frank's escape pod, and promise to help them. In the process, old feelings of guilt are assuaged, new emotional ties are  wrought, and the legendary ship comes home.</em>
</p><p>(Podfic of 'Catching Pieces of a Fallen Sky' by snarkydame)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Catching Pieces of a Fallen Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Catching Pieces of a Fallen Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/251192) by [snarkydame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkydame/pseuds/snarkydame). 



> Recorded for [](http://bandombigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[**bandombigbang**](http://bandombigbang.livejournal.com/) 2012\. Also fills my [](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)**podfic_bingo** squares Lower Pitch Effect, Read Quickly, Read Loudly, and Record in a New Location.
> 
> Also available [at my journal on DW](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/38804.html).

  
(for higher resolution - and to comment to the artist - go to [this post](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/38449.html) at my journal on DW.)

**Title:** [Catching Pieces of a Fallen Sky](http://archiveofourown.org/works/251192)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/snarkydame/profile)[**snarkydame**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/snarkydame/)  
 **Cover Artist:** [](http://leish.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**leish**](http://leish.dreamwidth.org/) /[](http://quintenttsy.livejournal.com/profile)[ **quintenttsy**](http://quintenttsy.livejournal.com/)  
 **Length:** 1:57:09  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Pairing(s):** Mikey/Ray, Frank/Gerard  
 **Warning(s):** Some fairly sudden volume changes. Also, (highlight to reveal)  off screen character death, contemplation of suicide

**Download links:**  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/bandom/%5BBandom%5D%20Catching%20Pieces%20of%20a%20Fallen%20Sky.mp3) (108 MB) | [m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/bandom/%5BBandom%5D%20Catching%20Pieces%20of%20a%20Fallen%20Sky.m4b) (111 MB)

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)**paraka**!): 


End file.
